


The Grayest of Rain

by Delvarisia



Series: Timed Troubles [1]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Angst, F/M, Implied Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape Aftermath, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: 500 words challenge.Gold, the color of her wedding ring, wasn't the only color taken from Ayame, the silent night she was forcefully taken by Raidou.





	The Grayest of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen word challenges on Homestuck a lot, and the amount of creativity put in small amounts of words inspired me, especially since I can never seem to stop writing, lol.
> 
> Since there's not many fanfics on DOA outside of crossovers or weird fetish smut, I decided to change it up, especially since the whole Raidou rape thing is forgotten by most of the fans.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Gray.

It was the only color Ayame was able to see. Different shades of the dull color was all around, especially on the pouring rain that was outside, some getting in the shrine due to open slides. 

She looked down at her chest, her breasts exposed in the eery quietness of the night. A long thread of pale gray liquid covered her grayed out areola, so thin and transparent that Ayame concluded it to be saliva, not her's due to her high sanitary values.

Ayame softly shifted her sore legs, feeling a creamy, sticky liquid around the front and back of her thighs; the parts of her kimono touching her thighs were slightly wet.

Slowly, she stared at the open part of her emon's front, which laid on the wooden floor. She saw two gray shadows on the pale gray emon; herself, and a tall, moving man.

She slowly turned around, seeing a man of all different shades of gray. He was crackling madly, the bottom of his pants disoriented, and his bulge was sticking through his boxers.

Ayame immediately glared heavily; it was her disgraceful brother in law.

His bulge hardened even more at her glare, pale gray fluids slightly damping the groin area of the pants. He licked his lips hungrily, staring directly at Ayame's breasts, which the woman shielded with her arms.

"Just as I thought, Ayame, the fantasies of your curvaceous self would never be as fulfilling as getting to taste the real, _delicious_ figure that is you."

He laughed maniacally, after that; that is when Ayame saw a long, _nasty_ scar on his right eye. It was gray at first, but, of the blue, transitioned into a deep crimson red. She slowly sat up and saw her fan right behind Raidou, the fan soaked due to being outside in the rain. Some parts of the fan's tips were covered in a gray material that also, after a few seconds of Ayame looking at it, turned red. Although it was a failure, her attempt to protect herself lead to at least _some_ color around her.

"My, were my skills better than my brother's?"

Those infuriating, insensitive words woke Ayame up from her observation. She only hardened her glare at Raidou, who responded by looking at the parts of her kimono covering her crotch. 

"The fall of the orange leaves has ended; when the leaves are back in the sky, yellow and hot, our blood will be mixed again, of a new shade of red."

With that, Raidou departed.

After a few minutes of sitting on the floor, Ayame dragged herself to the slide-door to her two children's room, where she saw her son and daughter in a futon, sleeping on either side of her husband.

Looking at the peaceful faces of Hayate, Kasumi, and Shiden brought tears to her eyes, but also colored in the rest of the world.

Rubbing her stomach softly, she quietly went to the bathroom, weeping in the shadows of her shame.

**Author's Note:**

> 500 words. I hope it doesn't feel rushed. This is the first time I wrote about smut that was non graphic, the aftermath, and implied.
> 
> DOA needs more love, imo, ignoring the fanservice love.


End file.
